1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a rolling toy containing on its surface a representation of a face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior rolling toys produce psychologically unanticipated rolling to only a limited degree.
For example, one prior art toy discloses a spherical container enclosing a spherical weight. Rolling is not psychologically unanticipated, although the direction of rolling may change somewhat due to the interaction of the inner and outer spheres.
Another prior art toy, often referred to as a jumping bean, comprises a cylindrical container with hemispherical ends enclosing a spherical weight. The sphere's translational motion is limited to one degree of freedom--the longitudinal direction. Tumbling is in this direction only.